War of the Elements
by Ornlu XIII
Summary: a young man meets a digimon that changes his life.war breaks out and the digital world and the human world to plunge into chaos.Can Nanashi and Raine seal their fate?
1. Strange Fates pt1

**War of the Elements, a Digimon Story**

Hey this is AxelZX93 coming to you with a strange tale of the digimon universe. This is my first story so if you have any opinions (basically reviews on stuff I should change or grammar or wording) please post them as I could use the help. Now for the disclaimer, I don't own digimon or any thing else I might pull from other shows or games such as Avatar the Last Airbender or Ronin Warriors. I hope you enjoy my story and don't forget to comment and review.

Ch.1-Strange Fates pt.1

You know when you have just one of those days when you feel like the whole world was against you? Well that's how a young man named Nanashi felt on his seventeenth birthday. He was tall at five foot ten with dark shoulder length dark brown hair. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with blue jeans and dark green tennis shoes that accentuated his emerald green eyes. He had grown up in an average home with an average family living an average life. That day, which happened to be a Saturday, his mother and father had had an argument. Now some of you may be thinking, 'so what?' While it is true that parents argue frequently, Nanashi's parents did not. When they did, however, you would be hard pressed not to hear them.

This argument had been about Nanashi himself, or more explicitly, his future. His father wanted him to work with him with computers, whereas his mother wanted him to be a doctor. Nanashi felt like his parents did not care for his opinion and that he didn't have a choice about what his future should be. He was hurt and frustrated with his parents, around them he had not been able to make his own choices. He had begun to feel like some sort of puppet that the fates tortured with tales of sadness and anger.

Nanashi decided he needed time away from his mother and father so he quietly opened his window and climbed out of it, gently closing it again before hopping the ten feet to the ground. The road out of the suburbs he lived in was near enough to the city so he decided to head there. As he headed to wherever his feet took him his thoughts turned inward. 'Why is it that my parents are always making my decisions for me? I mean, why is it they treat my as if I'm some sort of robotic slave? I'm their son, right?' These thoughts had followed Nanashi for a long time, seven years in fact. he had always felt something was off with his parents, almost as if they werent really his actual parents. For one he knew he didnt resemble either of them or the rest of the family. He loved digimon while his parents despised them and the fact that they lived in the human world.

'I just dont get it. Just...WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS AM I CURSED LIKE THIS?' Nanashis thoughts swam in an angry blur, his face reflecting that angry torment. He kept walking on and on into a park in the city. He felt like destroying something when he saw DemiVeemon being tortured by some kids his own age. He took out his yo-yo and slowly walked up to them with a dark look in his eyes. The children didnt notice him come up behind them until it was too late. His arm moved in a blur with the yo-yo arcing and whipping through the air carving complex patterns before the eyes of the now doomed bullies. His rage had taken full control and he did not stop until the last one was down. The small blue and white digimon turned to thank him only to see that there was no one there. Nanashi had left, not wanting to face his actions or to be thanked for the deed he had done. If there was one thing he disliked more than his parents it was losing control of himself.

As he continued walking through the city he played out his anger with his favorite yo-yo, crossing and twisting it to strange and arcane looking shapes. He kept walking in such a manner through several alleys until he noticed he had been followed and surrounded.


	2. Strange Fates pt2

.

Chapter 2: Strange Fates pt.2

The group surrounding him was a mixture of boys and girls around his own age. Two young men and women were behind him while two other guys and gals stood in front of young woman walked up from behind the four in front of Nanashi. Nanashi thought to himself, _'She must be the leader of this group of morons.'_ As if to confirm this, the two brutes moved back so leader could walk forward. She stopped at least two yards away from Nanashi and gave him an appraising look. She turned to her subordinates and said, "I think this baby has lost their way," the leader of the gang turned her attention back to Nanashi and said, "Well come on say something, or are you gonna cry for your mommy?"

Nanashi fixed her with a cold glare and let his anger surge forth. Why did he always have to be the one who suffered because of others? He took one step forward and said, "The only one who will be crying is you and your foolish little band of playmates." Nanashi then charged the city gangers head on. This startled everyone except the leader; she just smiled, took out a small device and said, "LadyDevimon come and punish him."

Nanashi had to dive into a roll as something struck the spot he had just been standing. He turned around and couldn't believe his eyes, there in front of him was a digimon. Not just any digimon, but one of the worst. LadyDevimon was an Ultimate level fallen angel virus type digimon. She stood tall at nearly seven feet with a slim but muscular build. She wore a skintight leather outfit with her tattered wings falling down behind her like a scarf. She had the appearance of a succubus with a deadly left arm, which had extremely long and sharp red nails.

Nanashi began to look for some form of escape but noticed that at both ends of the alley were two gatomon and two monochromon blocking any way in or out of the alley. _'Great, just great, I've gone and gotten myself into this mess and there's no real way out. Wait maybe I could-' _His thoughts were interrupted as a voice yelled out "Darkness Wave!" Nanashi just managed to dodge as a crescent wave of black energy went by him. He decided then and there to go with the plan that had been forming in his mind. While Nanashi had lived an average life he was not an average person. Few people knew it but Nanashi was an excellent tactician and was able to outmaneuver anyone and everyone he came across. He had proved that many times before and was about to do it again here. Nanashi kept dodging LadyDevimon's attacks waiting for her to unleash her poison attack.

He didn't have to wait long as the succubus digimon soon became fed up with the game of cat and mouse and unleashed her poison attack. Nanashi snapped his yo-yo up in front of his face so that it reflected the attack back at LadyDevimon and the two Monochromon behind her. He then charged the dark digimon as she hunched over in pain. He hopped up on her back and used it as a springboard in order to reach the wall. Nanashi quickly ran up the wall a few steps and flung his yo-yo so that it wrapped around a pipe that was jutting out of the wall in order to further run and twist himself over the lip of the wall. Right into the waiting paws of one of the Gatomon that had been below, which promptly knocked him out.

*** *** ***

When Nanashi came to he noticed he was in a cell with his arms tied behind his back. He looked around the area he was in and noticed that the "cell" wasn't really a cell. It looked like it had been made with haste but was comfortably furnished. In the back corner was a bed with a table and two chairs near to it. There was a door near to the other corner of the room that, upon further inspection, served as a restroom. Nanashi thought to himself, 'While these people may have seemed bad at first they at least had the decency to think I would like some privacy.' He walked over to the bed and lay back down for a while in order to decide his next course of action. He could either wait here for his captors to come back or he could try and escape. Nanashi decided it would be better to escape rather than wait in the cell for those gangers **or** LadyDevimon. He curled up into a ball and slipped his bound hands down and over his feet so that his hands were in front of him. He quickly rolled from the bed and walked over to the bars of the cell. He noticed they were made from wood, which he found odd. He reached up and took hold of one of the bars and gave it a slight tug.

The bar easily snapped in half, which surprised Nanashi. He went to work on three other bars and received the same result. Nanashi slowly looked around the hall his cell was in to check if anyone had heard his work. He waited a few minutes to make sure and then charged off to his left. He kept charging through the maze of halls until he ran right into a door headfirst. "OW!" he yelled. Nanashi got back to his feet while rubbing his now aching head. He looked at the door and saw it was made of iron, with a handle and no locks or bars. He walked over to the door and tried turning the handle. The door opened easily and Nanashi found himself outside an abandoned warehouse and realized that it was nighttime. He looked around and noticed he wasn't that far from home and started to walk. After fifteen minutes Nanashi felt extremely tired. He had been running on pure adrenaline and that forced nap by his captors hadn't made him feel any better. He sat down hard on a nearby bench in order to rest. He looked up at the night sky to gaze at the full moon. Nanashi continued to look up at the moon for some time and said, "Even though this has been a horrible day, it's a night like this that makes it all go away."

As Nanashi was looking up at the he noticed a brief flash and then saw something speeding towards him. The object was enveloped in a silvery light and appeared to have an egg shape. Nanashi quickly rolled off the bench while trying to keep an eye on the speeding object. The strange thing landed a few yards away in a copse of trees, leaving a small crater. Nanashi got up and walked over to the landing site and what he saw surprised him. There in the middle of the crater was a Digi-Egg. While it was rare to see one come down in the human world it was not unheard of. The egg was a dark purple that was close to the color of midnight with a silver crescent moon on it. Nanashi crawled over to the egg and picked it up only to notice that it was shaking rapidly. Suddenly a bright light enveloped him. When Nanashi could see again he saw that instead of the egg, he was holding a small purple fox with the same silver mark on its head as the egg had. It looked up at him with soft golden eyes, smiled, and said, "Hi tamer, I'm LunarViximon!"


	3. Explanations

I do not own Digimon, Avatar the Last Airbender, or Ronin Warriors. I do own Nanashi, LunarViximon and its evolutions, and any other characters I may come up with. Underlined is for other people speaking. Chapter 3: Explanations

Nanashi sat there with a bemused look on his face, with the digimon sitting on his lap and looking up at him. After a moment Nanashi was finally able to respond, "What???" The digimon hopped up on his chest and said, "You are a tamer now and I am your partner, LunarViximon." "Yeah I heard you but why am I a tamer?" "I don't know how or why you became a tamer. All I know is that I'm supposed to help you." "Okay, but if I'm a tamer then shouldn't I have some sort of digivice?" "Its right there on your wrist."

Nanashi looked down at his left wrist where his watch had been and sure enough, a digivice was there. It looked like his watch had grown bigger and added a card reader. In appearance it looked like a small midnight gauntlet with silver trim and a golden screen. Nanashi looked up at the sky and contemplated to himself, "Okay this is a little overwhelming. Up until now my day has been anything but good. Now I have my own digimon partner and I have no idea what to do." He looked back down at the small digimon and asked, "Do you have a name? I mean a name for who you are not what you are." The LunarViximon cocked its head/body to one side and said, "I don't really know what my actual name is tamer." Nanashi let out a sigh and said, "Okay, for the record my name is Nanashi. So could you call me that instead of tamer? And if you don't have a name would you like me to give you one?"

The small furry digimon bounced up and down happily and said, "Yes Nanashi I'd like that!" Nanashi smiled at this but then his face took on a confused look. "Um… are you a guy or a girl digimon?" The LunarViximon looked up at him and said, "I'm a girl silly."

Nanashi nodded at this confirmation and thought a bit. As he was thinking it started to rain. "Great it's starting to rain…wait that's it! How about I call you Raine?" The digimon thought about it for a moment as Nanashi picked her up. After LunarViximon had thought about it she said, "I like it. I now have a name, YAY!" The small fox like digimon started bouncing in Nanashi's arms, causing him to stumble a bit while trying to keep the digimon in his arms.

He smiled to himself at Raine's antics but that smile soon turned into a frown as he remembered that his parents despised digimon. He thought to himself for a few moments as he walked where he could go with Raine. He needed a place that was unoccupied yet was well stocked with food and things to help them survive. Nanashi thought about where a place like that might be in his neighborhood for a while and then came up with a solution. There was an old house that was said to be haunted a few blocks away from his home. He had been in there once before and knew it would be a good place to stay for a while. Nanashi, with Raine in his arms, quickly ran through the torrential downpour towards the place he intended to stay.

Nanashi went around to the back of the house after arriving at the bottom of the hill it was built on. He figured it was better to go into the house through the back door rather than advertise himself by going through the front. Raine began to shiver slightly in Nanashi's arms as they reached the back porch. Nanashi looked down and asked, "Are you okay Raine? You're shivering like crazy." Raine looked up at him and said, "I'm just a little cold is all. The sooner we get inside the sooner we can dry off and warm ourselves up." Nanashi just smiled at the small vixen digimon and walked up to the door. As he started to turn the doorknob he thought he heard a sound from inside the house. He slowly opened the door and cautiously took a few steps into the house. Raine, sensing the change in her partner, prepared herself for anything that might mean them harm.

Nanashi and Raine slowly walked through the house, searching for anyone or anything that might be lurking in the house. They searched for fifteen minutes without finding anything and decided that it would be better to dry off and warm themselves up before searching again. While Raine used a towel to dry off, Nanashi went and lit a fire in the fireplace in the living room. Nanashi pulled the couch up close to the fire and lay down. His fatigue had returned in full and had become even greater. Raine hopped over to him and jumped onto his chest. Little did they know, that as they were resting, two dark figures were creeping towards them with malicious intent.


	4. Dark Truths

Chapter 4: Dark Truth

_It was dark, horribly dark. Every direction he looked in was a black void. Then, suddenly, there was a pinprick of light in the distance. He cautiously walked towards the light to find that it was an exit to the cave he had been in. He carefully poked his head out of the cave entrance and looked around. He was at the foot of a large mountain, surrounded by a forest. He crept out into the woods in order to find out where he had ended up._

_He traveled on and on and on through the dense sea of trees until he came upon a small village. Upon entering the village he was assaulted by an image that burned itself into his mind. Two black demons stood before a man and a woman garbed in gray robes. The woman turned to look at him and yelled for him to run. The demons devoured the two who he could not help but feel a deep sense of loss for. Then the demons turned towards him while taking the shape of the recently devoured humans._

"_So now the son of those two fools has come before us," the demon in the male body hissed. He turned and ran, tears coursing freely down his face. Now he knew what he was seeing, a memory that he had buried deep within himself, the death of his parents. He kept on running, not knowing where he was running to. He eventually came across a dark and windy cave and decided to hide there. Only after he had gone a few steps into the cave did he realize his mistake. The floor fell out from under him, causing him to plummet deep into the earth._

_He was caught by a strong gust of wind that guided him gently to the ground. He looked around and was astounded by what was before him. The cavern around him was full of massive pillars that seemed to be made from a mixture of wind and shadow. But these did not hold his attention. At the end of the pillars was a suit of black and dark gray armor. Upon getting closer he noticed that the armor was of the samurai style. There was a large black blade stuck in the ground behind the armor._

_He walked towards the suit of armor and was astounded to find it here. When he was standing right in front of it he felt the urge to stick out his left hand. He did so and was enveloped in black light. He felt intense pain in his left hand causing him to—_

Awaken…he was awake. He looked around and was happy to see a small bundle of dark purple fur sleeping peacefully on his lap. Nanashi was about to go back to sleep when he felt a pulsation from his hand. Then, as if warned by some sixth sense, he grabbed Raine and leapt towards the stairs. He jumped none too soon, because after he jumped a wave of demonic flame shot towards the couch. Raine came instantly awake and hopped down out of Nanashi's arms as two people came into view. They were Nanashi's "parents" who had come looking for him.

"So, you've come to finish the job have you?" Nanashi asked the two. The two demons looked up at him with confused and angry looks. The male demon responded, "What are you talking about son? And what, may I ask, are you doing with that disgusting creature next to you?" Nanashi was about to respond when he noticed the female demon start to throw a second wave of demonic flame. Without thinking he stuck out his left hand and slashed at the wave of flame as a black blade appeared in his hand. Nanashi looked coldly at the demons with eyes as cold and hard as death itself. The blade in his left hand seemed to dissolve into shadow as he stood there at the top of the stairway.

The demons, feeling emboldened by the fact that Nanashi was no longer armed charged forward while discarding their human disguises. The male demon was coated in black scales that oozed poison and stood at a height of seven feet. The female stood at five feet and was seemingly made of black flames. Nanashi let them get as close as he dared and then a black shield appeared on his arm. He barely had enough time to block and was hurled down the hallway by the force of the charge.

Nanashi was dimly aware of his surroundings when he heard a scream. For the first time in a long while Nanashi felt fear. The scream had been Raine's. He leapt to his feet and ran back up the hall to see Raine be hit by a ball of flame. His rage boiled over only to be replaced by a searing agony in his left arm. Raine slowly got up and saw the male demon stalking towards Nanashi who couldn't defend himself. She felt his pain and anguish, and yet, at the same time, she felt a tremendous power flowing through her entire body.

Nanashi suddenly felt the pain evaporate from his left arm. He looked up to see the scaled demon about to kill him. He hung his head and thought, 'So this is how it ends huh?' Then a bright light enveloped the entire house as Nanashi heard a voice yell out, "LunarViximon digivolve to…MidnightRenamon!"

The two demons were thrown down to the ground floor by the force of the evolution. Nanashi looked up to see a dark purple and gold furred vixen with blue fingerless sleeves and bladed anklets walk out of the light. She walked over to him with a worried look on her face. Nanashi looked on in wonder and could only think of one thing to say, "Raine?"


End file.
